ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermijer
A powerful Majin from parts unknown. Appearance A red giant, Vermijer's skin is rough, and rocky, with numerous cracks. Despite this, he bears an arc of black wings on his back in a perpetual state, immobile. His face is skeletal, with bronze glowing eyes, and a crown of spikes. His mouth is two rows of spikes to visible fangs, sharps like the claws on his hand on feet. On the left side of his chest is a flesh bulbous growth, which pulsates with a red angry energy. He also sported wing like blades on his arms and back of his legs. Personality Cold cruel mocking, Vermijer holds a grudge against Ultras and their 'status quo', stating that he desires to destroy their influence in the form of Ultra Space which he views as a hegemony of sorts. He is often calm, cold and collected and views. He presents himself in a professional manner, though a mocking tone often bleeds out. Despite this he is clearly a sadist as he takes pleasure in destroying his enemies. Vermijer describes himself as someone wronged by fate and thus seeks vengeance against it, and as such has sought out allies to that end. While he abhors the Ultras his deepest hate is reserved for the cosmic phoenix and cosmic balance it represents. He often seen with his hands behind his back. History This evil red giant came from parts unknown seeking vengeance on the Ultras. To this end he helped the Haz-Ardian, Tilt, giving him dark powers. The two then sought to bring the Valkan Empire to Ultra Space, in hopes that they would destroy it, or at least weaken it. Vermijer is the last of an ancient race of Majin who warred with the Ancient Ultras for the sake of the galaxy and the path of evolution in the universe. This war was brought to a premature end, when the Phoenix came and reset his planet, a world drowning in darkness and minus energy, effectively wiping out most of his race. Those that remained were either cut down, or like Vermijer, sealed away. Even so their numbers have dwindled and Vermijer is perhaps the last of his people. Powers and Abilities * Dark Powers: Vermijer has the dark powers of a Majin, granting him many abilities ** Outer Space Adaption: He can survive in the void and fly to other planets. ** Dark Blast: Dark bolts of purple miasma and black lightning. *** Black Sunshine: Vermijer charges a large sphere between his wings and fires a potent beam. Even if it misses it can coat the immediate area with miasma. ** Dark Beams: Beams of dark energy from his eyes. ** Dark Shield: A shield of energy from his hand to block attacks ** Durability: His skin can survive a normal Ultra Beam. ** Dark Cloak: By coating himself in his dark energy, he can protect himself, and also disappear from sensors. ** Size Change. ** Dark Fire Breath: A stream of evil blue flames from his mouth. ** Claws: His claws are potent melee weapons ** Blades: His blades can act as such. ** Mental Powers: *** Telekinesis: By outstretching his hand he can insert his will over and object or person. *** Shadow Communication: Vermijer can talk to others telepathically, often manifesting by their shadow morphing to hold his shape. Trivia * His name is based on the Vermilion Bird, or Suzaku as it is known in Japan. The ending is just based of old naming conventions for Super Robots. * Yes, he is inspired by Etelgar, and Chaos Header, but his head is inspired by Horoboros. Category:Fan Seijin Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Villain Category:UltraFan Fight